A new kind of madness
by Flame Rio
Summary: About how Maka let's a new girl into her life. But what secrets does this girl hold. Will Maka be able to help her or are they both going to fall deep into the madness? First fanfic so please read and review.
1. What's up with her?

What's up with her?

It was a warm sunny day in Deathcity and Maka was just on her way to the library when a girl came running past. The girl was dressed in green with green shorts and a green baseball cap. Maka stopped in here path wondering why she seemed in such a hurry on such a calm day, and without thinking she too started running after the girl. After a long time the girl finally stopped at the edge of the city. When Maka caught up to her she seemed almost scared at the thought that someone had followed her.

Makas first reaction was to ask for he name but she was too out of breath to say a thing. This seemed to calm down the girl and she let Maka come slightly closer.

When Maka had got her breath back she asked the girl what her name was.

"My name is Flame," the girl replied. Flame told Maka that she was in a bit of bother and that she was being followed but she refused to say who was following her. Maka knew that this girl was hiding something from her and she would not rest until she found out what it was so without asking more questions, Maka offered Flame to stay at her place until the problem was solved. Little did she know that not a word of what Flame had said was the truth and that she held even deeper secrets that just being followed.

To be continued, please read and review.


	2. A flowers truth

When they got to Makas house nighttime had started falling over the city. Soul was currently out on a mission with Spirit so Maka was quite glad that she had a new friend to stay with her. Flame got Souls room (at least while he was out) and the two girls decided that they would go to the shops in the morning to buy Flame some new clothes.

Maka went back to her room while Flame got a hold of her new surroundings. There was something about that girl that just didn't seem to make sense, Maka started to think about the days events. Normally she knew everyone in the city, so how could it be that she had never seen let alone heard of this girl? Shouldn't they be in the same school? Why was she all alone without anything not even a roof to cover her head? Who is really called Flame? Maka was trying not to be judgmental but all of these questions started to point towards the fact that something fishy was going on.

Meanwhile in Souls room, Flame was sitting in the corner of the room holding her head with her hands. The moon lit up the room with a strangely beautiful light but all that the girl could see was the lonely memories that flowed through her head. Why had she agreed to come her with that girl? Was she really that vulnerable? Would she ever be able to tell Maka the truth or would she just get up and try again? Flame tried to withhold a sob as she pulled out a picture of her posing with two other girls. Suddenly the door started to open so Flame jumped up and stuffed the picture back into her pocket. Maka walked in holding a long white dress in her hands. "It's for you" she said with a large smile planted on her face.

"Thanks I guess, but I should probably tell you that I don't wear skirts let alone dresses," Flame replied trying tone polite. Maka looked a bit disappointed but then she had an idea and a sinister smile found its way onto her face.

Two hours later

Blair returned home from a day of work to hear screaming from Souls room. She ran in to find Flame on the ground with Maka trying to wrestle the dress onto her. Blair used her magic to pull Maka off the scared girl. Flame jumped up and patted down her shorts again. What she hadn't noticed was that her picture had fallen out of her pocket. Maka grabbed the picture just as Flame noticed and yelled at her not to look at it. Maka and Blair curiously looked at the picture and then up at Flame. Just before the bombardment of questions started, Flame grabbed her cap from the bed and jumped out of the window into the mild night.

After Maka explained what had happened that day to Blair the two girls started to chase after Flame. Flame was starting to feel the wait of the day on her shoulders as her strength started to drain away, she wouldn't be able to run away forever. It was time for her to tell the truth (well at least some of it).

Maka and Blair found Flame she was sitting in the park looking at her belt. She turned round with sad eyes and started trying to explain her situation to the girls.

"Well I guess I should start by telling you that my name is not really Flame and I'm not running away from anyone. The reason that you have never seen me here is because this is not my world. My name is Buttercup and I have been trapped here with no way of getting home." Maka looked at the sad girl and told her that she would always be there to help as long as she needed. Blair gave back the picture and the three girls went to the cafe to get some dinner.


	3. Wait what, school?

Morning was spreading over both Deathcity and New Townsville. As Buttercup woke up in Souls room she had the shine of darkness surrounding her and she knew that she couldn't stand it much longer.

In New Townsville Blossom and Bubbles were waking up in the lab. They had spent the last night in the lab trying to help the professor with a new invention. The professor was currently working on a machine that would make it possible for the girls to travel between worlds.

Back in Deathcity Buttercup was telling Maka how she ended up in their world.

"It started when Mojo Jojo attacked New Townsville with his new machine. I was on my way to the park when I saw him so I transformed and went to fight him. Blossom and Bubbles were at the lab so they would be coming soon. I started to wonder where they were when they didn't show up and when I had my guard down Mojo caught me. His machine had a strange black aura coming out of it and before I knew it, the aura was surrounding me. I kept hearing voices in my mind, talking to me. They told me that I was all alone, that my friends would never turn up to help me. They didn't respect me as a leader, and I started to believe it. That's when the black aura started to tempt me with freedom. It told me that if we worked together I would never be afraid again and that I would never feel lonely again. I started to want that power and then all I remember was falling. I just kept falling and then I woke up here, I'm not even sure if it was the whole of me or just my soul that was falling, but I want to go home. I want to see my friends again."

In New Townsville Buttercup was lying on the operating table with the girls and the professor and Ken around her. "What happened to her Ken, why won't she wake up?" Blossom asked with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Well the black z rays are trying to gain control over her as a for of madness so they have moved her soul to a different world to try and convince her to give in. The professor is trying to make a machine which will allow you to go to her world and get her back." Ken said in his all knowing way. Bubbles was sitting on the sofa crying her eyes out and even Ken was trying to withhold a sob.

Maka and Buttercup walk into the shopping mall to get some new replies. As Maka walked into the uniform shop with Buttercup they started to argue. "Why do I even need a school uniform I am not going to your stupid school" Buttercup pouted as Maka tried to convince her that it would really be better for he to go to school. When Buttercup finally gave up Maka started to show her the uniforms. All that Maka was showing her were the ones with skirts and as Buttercup had already said, she refused to wear a skirt. A few hours of shopping later the girls walked up to the school. The endless stairs made Buttercup want to transform and fly up but she decided it would be better not to. After a long a strenuous chat with lord death, Buttercut was put in Makas class and to Makas surprise Buttercup didn't have to wear a school uniform after all.

Later that day Maka decided to take Buttercup on a mission so they went to look at the mission board. Ah, there was an easy one it shouldn't be too hard for them so it would make a great starter mission.

Just as they were about to go home, Maka remembered that Buttercup would need a weapon but when she said this to Buttercup she just refused and said, "just you wait and see I will be fine without anything."

And so the two girls went home to get ready for their first mission together.

To be continued in the next chapter: the fight of the winds.


	4. Note

Sorry that there have been no new updates recently, I have been busy with exams and hope to start writing again soon.

Flame XD


	5. Note 2

Note

I will be continuing this story so please don't give up hope XD

To be honest I had started to think that no one liked this story and had basically given up on it, but I am glad to have been proven wrong. I will get writing as soon as possible, but it may be a couple of days as I am over my head with work and exam results at the moment so please have stick with it. The next chapter will probably be out at the weekend.

Please enjoy :)


	6. The Fight of the Winds

The fight of the Winds

Hey guys XD. Sorry for not updating for so long, I have been really busy with my exams and my job so I haven't really had the time (and I sorta gave up on it but that's a different story). Anyway I'm glad to say I'm back and writing so YAY please do enjoy. J

Disclaimer – I own nothing apart from my imagination.

The next morning Buttercup woke up to a massive headache, someone had drawn the curtains wide to let the sunlight blind her. She sat up to find a soft fabric at the bottom of her sheets. Upon further investigation she found it to be a new set of clothes, consisting of a soft pastel blue shirt, black skinny jeans and a long white trench coat as well as sleek black boots. Buttercup sighed as she pulled on the new clothes, her short black hair standing on edge from just rolling out of bed.

The smell of frying bacon immediately made Buttercup a lot happier as she walked into the kitchen, where Maka was standing over the hob cooking breakfast.

ONE BREAKFAST LATER

Buttercup and Maka finished off cleaning the kitchen when Maka bought up the subject of their mission.

"We have to get ready to go when we finish off here," she said with a smile plastered on her face.

"It wont take too long will it?" Buttercup responded with boredom as she put the last dishes into the dishwasher.

"Nope. It will take about three days including travel so yeah," Maka said as she cleaned the table.

"Hang on," Buttercup suddenly stopped and turned to face Maka, "yesterday you said I would need a weapon, but what about you? Don't you need a weapon?"

"Well we will be meeting up with Soul at the airport, he is my weapon," Maka said in reply.

After cleaning the room, Maka and Buttercup went to their respective rooms to pack a small bag of clothes and other small essentials.

The airport was full but they found Soul, or rather Soul found them wondering round the building. After introductions the three students went to their gate. They got on a small plane headed to London, for the size of plane it was very full and a rather uncomfortable flight. They got into London quite late at night so they decided to get a couple of hotel rooms, unpack and meet up again for dinner.

When Buttercup got to her room she immediately dropped her bag on the ground and let herself fall onto the bed. Thick curtains were drawn, blocking out the last remaining sunlight and the room itself had a musky sent to it. It had a dark colour scheme with dark, scarlet red walls and bed covers. There was a soft cream coloured carpet, which made the walls look even darker, and the bathroom had black tiles contrasting with the large Victorian style bathtub. In the darkened room no one could see the dark shadows that surrounded Buttercup, but if anyone came in they sure would not be able to hear the dark chuckle that escaped her throat.

After Buttercup had regained herself, she left to meet up with Soul and Maka to go to dinner.

There meal was rather uneventful. They decided to go to a traditional English pub but weren't overwhelmed by the food.

When they returned to the hotel and parted to their rooms. As hard as she tried, Buttercup just couldn't ignore the voices any longer. She started doubting if her friends really were there for her. Was it really as if they would just drop everything to be there for her if she needed?

"Come on, just give in," the voice said in a kind and tempting voice, "I can help you to forget them. Together we can grow so much stronger. We can defeat anything that stands in our way."

In a final attempt to block out the temptations, Buttercup ran out of the hotel and into the busy streets of London. She walked for a while before coming to an empty park. She sat down on the bench and tried to listen to the nature instead of the voice.

She felt the cool night air on her neck and then she felt a cold nail, or rather claw, tracing the back of her neck. She whipped round to see a person, no a demon, staring down at her. His red eyes pierced hers as its dark coat whipped around its legs. Its hands were long, sharp claws which twitched at the thought of ripping the poor girl apart. Nether of them had noticed their observer.

Buttercup did not hesitate to transform and start heading for the demon, but as soon as she would reach it, it had vanished and reappeared behind her. She received some small cuts, but she had been so worked up on ignoring the voice that she was soon exhausted and the demon grabbed her with one on its claws. She was weak and tired and yet the voice continued to taunt her.

"If you give in to my power we can defeat this monster together," it said.

"Does that mean that I can live," Buttercup whispered in response, already feeling herself let go.

"Yes. We can live, just let me give you my power," it said, starting to get inpatient.

Nearly as soon as that had been said a strong wind surrounded them, as a stronger dark aura seemed to taint Buttercup. The winds grew and raged around the demon, eventually ripping it apart. Buttercup was left standing in the middle of the park, laughing insanely.

Maka came out of her hiding place and started walking towards the girl. She could feel the strong insanity wavelength coming from this girl's soul, and she could feel it tug at her own soul.

"Buttercup?" Maka questioned as she walked closer.

Buttercup stopped laughing and turned towards Maka. The winds around them were tense and threatening, yet they didn't seem to disturb the girls.

"Come on Buttercup," Maka said holding out her hand with a smile crossing her face as if nothing had happened, "let us go back to the hotel and get some rest."

Buttercup didn't say anything but reached out for the hand and walked back with her 'friend'.

Yay I managed to find some time to write. Sorry if it's a bit dark I was feeling a bit down. Please review. I really appreciate it XD


	7. A reunion to remember

Yay I'm back. I'm so sorry for not writing I have been really busy lately but I will try to update regularly.

Anyway on with the plot J

BTW I own nothing

A reunion to remember

The sun was slowly rising over New Townsville as Bubbles and Blossom were pulled out of their sleep by Ken shacking them in an attempt to wake them.

"Girls wake up," Ken shouted desperately, "come on girls, you have to wake up now, we finished the machine."

At this the girls woke up almost throwing Ken onto the ground in the process. After jumping out of their bed they ran into the lab where the professor was waiting for them.

In Death city Maka and Buttercup were still in their flat, slowly getting out of bed and ready for the new day. Maka had decided that for the first time she would skip school and go to the park with Buttercup, maybe she would be able to find out something about the madness wavelength she had felt coming from the girl yesterday. She had been very cautious to stay on the girl's good side as she had only just gained her trust and did not want to loose it almost instantly.

After a nice lazy breakfast, the two girls walked out of their flat and ambled down to the park. Buttercup had not said much that morning but it was obvious that something had changed in the girl. Instead of wearing her usual clothes she was wearing long black trousers with a blue t-shirt and a long flowing white trench coat. Her hair had been straightened and now hung over her right eye.

"It's a nice day today," Maka started in an attempt to start a conversation with the girl. It was no surprise to her that Buttercup refused to play along. When they reached the park they decided to sit down and watch the kids playing, however the kids soon left as they sensed danger in the air. Buttercup got up and started walking towards a wall with Maka following close behind her, when Buttercup suddenly grabbed Maka by the neck and rammed her into the wall. Fear was clear in Maka's eyes but she didn't try to scream.

"I could take away your fear," Buttercup started in a calm yet dangerous voice. "I can sense the madness within you. You fear being left behind by your weapon, you fear being all alone. I could help you. We could go forward together, all you have to do is give in to the madness."

Maka stood there in silence, she had never expected to hear those words but the more she thought about it the more she wanted it.

"Alright," Maka said, fear still audible in her voice," I'll join you, I just ask that you promise never to leave me."

As she said this she closed her eyes and felt the black blood flowing though her. She felt the heat that it bought as it spread through her body and the relief as the fear she had felt seemed to flow away from her mind. A giggle escaped her mouth as she opened her now mad eyes to look at her new partner.

"Let us go and find some victims," she giggled as the longing for human souls tugged at her throat. And so the two girls walked into the city, looking for so victims who would not be missed by their families.

In New Townsville Bubbles and Blossom were lying on an operating table with a load of wires on them. They were scared but they were prepared to do their best to recover their friend from her prison. At the flick of a switch the professor activated the machine. The room went white and then the girls were gone, well their bodies remained but their souls were now free to move into the other dimension to find their dear friend.

They came out in a shopping street in Death city, and before they could even ask each other what had happened they heard the scream of two girls in the next street along. They ran to the screams and were shocked when they say Buttercup and Maka standing over the bodies of two girls with their souls in their hands.

Noticing their presence Buttercup turned round to face her friends as she shoved the soul into her mouth, swallowing it nearly whole. There was a mad look in her eyes as she ran towards the two girls holding her hammer ready to hit them. She stopped right before hitting them and said with a hint of evil in her voice, "hello 'friends' it's such a nice surprise to see the two of you here."

Ahh Cliffhanger

Sorry but I just had to do it for once :P

Anyway hope you like it. Please do review I do so like reviews.

I will try to update more often but as I already said I am very busy with university starting at the moment, I also apologise for my terrible English grammar :3


End file.
